Rough draft of Change of a Nation
by philssphere
Summary: This is the story of a physicist who decides to be the first human test subject. Things go wrong for him and he has to figure it out on his own.


**Chapter One**

The Revolutionary War was over but the victor had changed. The British successfully stomped out the Americans dreams of becoming a sovereign nation. It was the battle of Saratoga, originally won by the Americans, which turned the tide of the Revolution. Without the Americans winning this battle the French never joined and the Americans never got that first major victory that would boost morale and lead to them winning the war. This time it was the British who reigned victorious over the primitive Americans. But how did this happen? What is going to be changed when I get back? What have I done?

This is a long story I feel compelled to relay to you now that history has changed. Although, most people here wouldn't know the difference because it never happened the way it happened in my history books. My name is Johnson Sterling ex-professor and lead researcher of the physics department at the University of Washington.

I was a well-respected professor and according to my colleagues a brilliant scientist. We were attempting to develop a method for time travel, unsuccessfully, when the breakthrough occurred. We had found a glitch in the physics theory of time continuum. All things up to this point had been utter failures and we were quickly losing faith in the theory of time travel. Looking back I wish that glitch hadn't been there. But as it is it was.

We quickly developed the new and first ever time travel method and the machine that would get us there. We excitedly began testing the new equipment and formulas and they worked, they actually worked! At least they worked in the sense that the machine started up and the functions were able to be inputted into the system. Naturally, I volunteered to be the first human test subject to be sent back in time. This was a really exciting time for all of us on the development team. Man I miss those guys.

Anyways, since I was the first ever human to hopefully be going back in time I was poked and prodded and tested to my limits in order to ensure my body was going to be able to handle the excursion. After the examination results came back and they determined my body would be able to withstand the theoretical journey as well as anyone, we got to work. The machine was set up, the formulas triple checked and a couple more dry runs were attempted with the machine. Dry running the machine was basically a test to determine whether we could get it to start whistling and sputtering and that we determined easily, it does run. We couldn't actually send it back in time as it had to have someone with it in order to make the return trip. When everything was done and prepped I sat down in the only seat present in the device.

I never imagined time travel to be this clunky. The machine was gargantuan but extremely shiny on the outside, however it was lacking a comfortable space on the interior. When I was sitting in the seat my knees were basically touching my chest. I felt claustrophobic and disoriented. There were lights and numbers and buttons everywhere to be used during my return trip but for the departure my colleagues Mike, Michelle, and Stanley would be in control. Before the door was closed they had asked what destination period I had been expecting to see. I chose the Revolutionary War because as a patriotic American this meant a lot to me. That then is where they said I would be sent. They worked there magic outside while I patiently waited cramped and anxious on the inside.

The machine started whirring and whizzing, beeping and bleeting, flashing and shaking. I started to feel a bit nervous inside there. Then everything became silent. It was as if time had come to a stop. Nothing seemed to be moving. I started to yell out in panic almost out of desperation hoping someone would hear me but I never received a return response. Then all of a sudden a loud boom and a hard jolt and the world seemed to be moving again. Then just as suddenly the door popped open and I was no longer in a lab with my friends. I was in the middle of a forest in who knew where. I stretched my legs out and set my first foot on the ground outside of my tightly confined space. I thought I was disoriented in the machine before the trip began but now I was completely discombobulated. I didn't know where I was or if I was where I wanted to be. Hell, I barely knew who I was in the moment.

I didn't want to traverse far from my travelling companion as I wanted to be able to make an expeditious departure if the need arose. I could hear a fire crackling in the not too far distance, maybe two hundred feet, by the sound of it, from my current location. I decided to head in that direction for the time being. I was moving slowly and quietly so as not to arouse any notice. The last thing I wanted to do was to disturb or anger someone that may or may not be an enemy, plus I was still in my future street wear. I did manage to stash a bag of Revolution era clothing with me back at the machine thinking I would have time to change when I arrived. Call it naivety, excitement or whatever you must but apparently my haste and excitement had gotten the better of me and now I was regretting it. I should have changed back at the lab or as soon as I stepped out of the apparatus.

As it was, I had finally gotten to within fifty feet of the fire and witnessed eight to ten men standing around the fire. They had tents and wore a type of uniform I had never seen in history class. I wasn't sure if I was even in the right time period yet so I couldn't tell you whose army these men belonged to. Suddenly a loud snap under foot that sounded like thunder in the stillness of the forest brought the men to attention. A branch, I was so focused on the men in front of me I didn't pay attention to my footing and now, instinctually, I felt trouble had found me.

The men came charging in my direction. I tried to turn and find a spot to hide but these guys were quick. They were on me before I even got turned around. They had their weapons drawn and ready to fire. Now that I saw their weapons I knew I had made it to the right time period at least. The muskets and pistols were that of the Revolutionary War, specifically the American side of it. Too bad I might not be able to see more of it. One of the men yelled out in a southern drawl "Halt, don't you even so much as move another limb or we got eight guns that will stop 'em from movin' for ya!" I froze in place and damn near pissed myself at the same time. I didn't dare turn to even look at them. They began whispering to each other obviously suspicious of me. Then the apparent leader of the group asked "Who the hell are you and what do you want?" in a thick, burly and heavily accented voice. I didn't know what to say I was stunned into silence.

As I couldn't produce an answer they began circling me. Then one of them said "You better talk now boy or we'll put you up on a noose and hang you right here, right now!" Finally I was able to produce a sound. "I…I am from somewhere far away and I am not sure how I ended up here but I assure you I am not looking for trouble." Now the only thing I could think about was them finding the time machine. What would happen if they found that? What would they think? "You sneakin' up on a General like that a'ready got you trouble. Now we need some real good answers or your fate's as good as sealed." Trying to think quickly on my feet failed me. I was speechless yet again. I didn't recognize this man whom they claimed to be a General. I finally spoke "I really don't want any trouble. I was not trying to sneak up on you. I was out in the woods and I heard a fire crackling and came to investigate. It's as simple as that and I apologize for startling you. Can I please just be on my way?" "Sit down and shut up you sneak!" yelled the guy they addressed as the General.

I had to find a way to calm these guys down before I became part of history. "I am a scientist. I have come a long way just for my research and I would like to stay with you guys for protection. I don't want to start trouble or be the cause of any trouble I just want to complete my research and be on my way." The General boomed "I thought I said shut up!" "You did and I'm sorry but I had to explain before I got hurt or killed by your boys." I said through quivering lips likely showing my high state of panic. "Well you sound like some kind a spy to me. Were you sent by them damn Redcoats?" asked, apparently, the second in command. "No, no never I am an American born and raised. I wouldn't side with them bastards as much as you wouldn't. I just want to complete my research and be on my way, like I said." "I ain't buyin' it General let's get 'im boys!" one of the soldiers screamed excitedly lusting for blood. They no longer had their weapons at the ready as they begin their charge so I chose a drastic move. I took off in the direction of the time machine. It didn't take them long to get their weapons back at the ready though. Within seconds bullets were whizzing past my head and spraying dirt off of the ground by my feet. I ducked behind a large tree in hopes of evading any bullet that may take aim at my brain and I had to collect my thoughts for a few seconds.

Someone came right up alongside of the tree in my peripheral, turned and pointed their musket at me. The son of a bitch fired. The cards fell right for me because the gun backfired and sprayed the guy's brains on the tree behind him. I heard the other men close behind and decided this might be enough of a diversion for me to take off again. I started running as fast as I could through the trees and brush. Not too far behind me I heard one of them exclaim "He's dead! He's dead, his own gun killed him! You guys go find that bastard now! This is all that traitors fault!" I had gotten almost a hundred feet ahead of them by that point and I could see the machine about twenty feet ahead now. I was running faster than I had ever run in my life but I felt like I was running in place. I didn't think I was ever going to get there but I did finally make back to the machine. They were still about a hundred-fifty feet behind checking behind every tree they came across and under every cover they could see. Every nook and crannie was searched and occasionally shot at when they swore they seen someone. Luckily this bought me time and it meant they hadn't seen how far I had kept running. I hopped in the machine, slammed the door behind me and began typing in the instructions that would take me back to my time; someone else can definitely volunteer next time, I thought to myself. I had no idea what had actually just happened back there but I was glad to be heading home after my short lived excursion into the past. The device whirred to life as I relaxed a little knowing it would only be a few moments before I would be back in the safe confines of my laboratory…back in the safe confines of my own time. Everything went silent as before then the loud bang and just like that the door popped open and I was back.

**Chapter 2**

As I looked out of the open door everything seemed so bright, excruciatingly bright as a matter of fact, kind of like the bright light the dentist uses when he's drilling on your teeth. Except for this light wasn't just above me it seemed to envelope me. I didn't know what was happening but everything finally began to clear up, the light that had surrounded me slowly seemed to creep away from me. Finally, after a few minutes of adjusting I was able to see again and my surroundings became well-defined rather than whitewashed. I could tell now that I was back in the lab but my partners were nowhere in sight. According to our calculations my time there would seem like only minutes to them, where could they have disappeared to in that short of time. They should have been busy at the computers studying the initial results of our first trip back in time, then sitting here waiting for me to return safely. Of course, our calculations were just theories maybe it had actually been hours or days or maybe even months. Maybe our calculations were just that far off. It didn't seem likely but theories are what build answers. I had to start somewhere.

I finally had my bearings and slowly stood up out of the machine. At first everything appeared to be exactly as when I had left but upon closer inspection of my immediate surroundings it was evident something went wrong. There were documents scattered across our computers workstation. That wasn't the odd thing out though. We were scientists things quickly became messy and disorganized as we came closer to a discovery. What were out of place with the documents were the names. They didn't read Stanley or Michelle or even Mike. The research had all been credited to people with names of which I had never heard of at our lab. Todd, Maxwell, Doreen? Who were these people? And why are they receiving credit for our idea? Although, this is not just an idea, I have been back in time first-hand and I do know that this technology will change humanity forever; this idea had just become a reality. People will be able to go back and witness the most event filled times of our history, meet with ancestors, see dinosaurs in action, anything will be possible now. That is why everyone must know that my colleagues and I discovered this not some government agency that decided to swoop in at the end and take credit for it.

I took off my lab clothes, which I mistakenly and stupidly wore back to the late seventeen hundreds, and changed in to some of my casual wear. Dark blue jeans, a light blue polo, and my Nike's. Now that I was comfortable it was time to find out what was going on. If it was those government assholes way of shutting us down or taking credit for it they got another thing coming. I'd deal with that later though. For now I need to find my co-scientists and find some answers.

I left the semi-secretive corridors where we had been working on this project and went right, then straight down the hall to where our offices were. Once I got to the first door I knew something had gone terribly wrong while I was gone. The name on the door read Todd Mackenzie. Who the hell was Todd Mackenzie? This is Michelle Prescott's office. Two more doors down, the door should have read Mike Mitchell but instead it read Maxwell Foster. OK this was creating more questions than it was answering. They wouldn't have kicked everyone out and replaced them all within the time I was gone; it just didn't seem possible.

So I decided to follow the maze of hallways until I got to the director of our building's office. Of course, it didn't read Fred Tacker, it read Doreen Lackey. Now I was becoming more and more concerned but I was trying to keep my cool until I could get some definitive answers. I decided I would trot right into this Ms. Lackey's office and demand some answers immediately. If I had to I would take it straight to the President and demand he give our operation back to us now.

So with most noble of intentions I grabbed the door handle, flung the door open ready to start screaming when Ms. Lackey yelled out "Who the hell are you and what gives you the right to walk in to my office like you own the place?" I went right up to her and said "You don't get to ask questions right now. I need some answers. My first question is; why did my colleagues and I get kicked off of our time travel research? Some government bullshit I imagine!" "Now I don't know what you're talking about," quacked Ms. Lackey, "but in about two seconds I will have security come and carry you out of this building with all of the force they can muster! I hope you enjoy getting roughed up!" I screamed out in rage "I don't care what government agency sent you to shut us down but I at least want to know what happened to my friends and co-inventors Mike Mitchell, Michelle Prescott, and Stanley Fisher?" In the most annoyed voice Doreen said "I'm tired of your games, I don't know you and never heard of them but I do know your time is up I'm calling security." "Hang on, hang on, you, in all honesty have never heard of us? Or any of the research on time travel we have been doing?" Ms. Lackey explained "We have done the research on time travel, myself, Todd, and Maxwell, I can tell you genuinely believe you had something to do with it but you didn't. Maybe we can get you some help and find out what is wrong with you." I said "Nothing is wrong with me. I went back to just before the Battle of Saratoga so I could witness what many historians believe to be the turning point in the Revolutionary War for the Americans. Then when I came back no one that I know is still here. You can see how I'm a little confused right now, right?" "I guess so." She quipped.

After our little exchange she invited me to sit down with her and discuss what I had just told her. During our conversation I learned that the Battle of Saratoga didn't go as the history as I knew it went. It turns out when the battle started the American troops, the ones first engaging the enemy on the front lines, lost their leader General Gates nearly two days before in a tragic accident while hunting down a presumed traitor; therefore, they were unfocused and lackluster in battle. This led to a fairly quick defeat of the American army at Saratoga and quickly, like dominoes, the rest of the war collapsed for the Americans and the British retained sovereignty of America.

I was speechless because suddenly I felt I might have been responsible for changing our future. I didn't know who that guy was that splattered the tree as he tried to fire at me but I'm sure I had figured it out now. I was accidentally responsible for the demise of the great General Gates who would have led the Americans to their first major victory in the Revolutionary War, in turn, jolting the momentum in favor of the U S of A. However, since he had his weapon backfire while trying to shoot me he wasn't there to give his troops the motivation they needed to push forward and turn the tide of the Revolutionary War. The Americans had been defeated and the Monarchy of the United States was fully established.

**Chapter Three**

Now that I had figured out what happened it was time to locate my colleagues. I left the office in a state of confusion I didn't know existed. My wildest dreams of time travel hadn't envisioned this scenario. So, naturally, I had no idea how to handle this situation. I thought the others might be able to help me if I could just locate them. I started by going to each one of their houses. At each house lived someone I had never met or heard of in my life. I also noticed that all of the residents of those houses had very thick English accents. Then thinking back, in my moment of rage and panic, at the lab Ms. what's-her-face had an accent too. Hers wasn't as thick as the people I had just met but she did have an accent. I was in shock because, even though I realized what had happened, I was in the middle of Chicago hearing these thick English accents; it was surreal and my senses were having trouble coping with it. Then I started to look around towards the skyscrapers downtown but to my surprise they weren't there. This just added to the surrealist feelings I already had. I started to feel a little woozy and faint. I managed to maintain my balance but this was getting harder and harder to take in. I mean, there were some taller buildings there but nothing even remotely close to the likes of what it was when I left. I noticed flags hanging but with the design of Great Britain's, though slightly altered for the reason of differentiating between the "homeland" and the America's. This added to the surrealism of the situation.

By this point I finally understood what an insane person might feel like. Everything around me had changed. Although I knew what happened none of these people had any idea of what was going on because they knew nothing different. I could have been dreaming for all I knew. It definitely felt like a dream. I even almost convinced myself I was dreaming but I knew this wasn't a dream.

I had to get back to finding my friends because I really needed them by this point and probably much sooner. They were the only ones who could make sense of this, possibly even help me figure out how to undo what I had done. I decided to keep fighting on. I headed to the phone books to look them up. I thought this might be futile but I had to hope they were living in Chicago. Even though everything else had changed I had to hold on to that last shred of hope that they would be living here.

I scoured the phone book only to discover I couldn't find any of them in it. I decided to find a library so I would be able to use a computer. Maybe I could locate them in another city or even in Great Britain.

Instead of a library I found an internet café of sorts. Luckily it was free because I doubted that I had the right currency with me to pay for anything. I got to a computer to begin my worldwide search for them. This proved almost impossible because there were many people listed with the same names. So I thought of a clever solution; I would find their parents. One of their parents would be able to tell me where they were. I then started to look for them. It was to no avail. I had one last clever idea. Back when Mike and I were in college together we took on a genealogy project. During this project we helped each other out a lot. We both learned a lot about each other's pasts. It was a good thing I remembered a lot of this project due to the fact we had had so much fun doing it. I remembered he had a great-great-great grandpa who had fought in the Revolutionary War for the Americans. I looked back and found that his three great's grandpa had died during an early battle in this life. In the life I knew his, three greats, grandpa had become a hero on the battlefield, then married his great-great-great grandma and that is what led to his parents being born. Since he had died before he had a chance to meet her that could only mean that Mike didn't exist. That could have happened to all of them. The thought of this made me shudder uncontrollably for a full thirty seconds. Unfortunately, I didn't know anything about the others ancestry so I was unable to see if their lives had disappeared too.

Now that I had found out what I really didn't want to I would have to go on assuming none of the others were around either. I was alone in Chicago, a city I once loved and knew very well, not knowing anything about it in its present state. That surreal feeling swept over me again. This time I almost fainted right there in the café.

I had to get somewhere but I didn't know where. My only option at this point was to head back to the laboratory.

**Chapter 4**


End file.
